


The Last Journey

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Journalist, Last Journey, Souvenirs, Train Ride, Train journey, battle of trost, elderly lady, strongest soldier, travel the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elderly lady buys a one-way ticket to Trost and meets a journalist who looks a lot like someone she knows. The two of them start conversing and the elderly lady recounts her younger days. When they reach Trost....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Journey

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum effect, please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF9WolKpht0)

“Good afternoon, a one-way ticket to Trost, please,” an elderly lady asked politely.  
“Sure, here you go, ma’am.”

The lady looked at her ticket fondly. “My very last ticket,” she said to herself.

Soon, the train arrived and she got on with a little difficulty due to the slight pain in her knees which came with old age. 

“15… 15…. 15…. Ah, 15A,” she mumbled as she found her seat.  
She placed her single suitcase on her lap as she sat. Looking to her right, she examined the passenger beside her. His head was against the train window, fast asleep. As he adjusted his sleeping angle, his head turned facing the lady.

She gasped softly when she saw his face. His features were so similar, his straight black hair styled in an undercut, his mouth turned down in a perpetual frown. He opened his eyes and was puzzled upon seeing the lady’s stare. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the lady apologized.  
“Oh, it’s fine. I was about to wake up anyway,” the man smiled.  
“It’s just… you look so much like someone I know,” the lady explained.  
“Well, he must be a very handsome chap,” the man said jokingly while winking at her.

The lady laughed, “Yes, he is. He doesn’t have your sense of humor though.”  
“So where are you headed, ma’am?” the man asked.  
“Oh, don’t call me ma’am. I’m (F/N). I’m going to Trost.”  
“Wow, really? I’m going there too. I’m writing an article about the last battle of Trost.”

The lady’s smile disappeared. “I remember that,” she said softly.  
“You were there on that day?” the man exclaimed, his eyebrow raised.

“You know, even the way you raise your eyebrow is so similar,” she chuckled.

She continued, “It reminds me of the first time I met the guy who’s similar to you. I was at the market place, quarrelling with my ex-husband….”

* * *

(25 years ago)

“Fuck you, Nick! I can do anything I damn well please. We’re already divorced, if your shit-ass brain hasn’t forgotten that,” a younger (F/N) yelled at the burly man in front of her.  
“(F/N), looks like you still haven’t learnt your manners,” Nick sneered.  
“Why should a motherfucker like you bother about my manners?? Get the hell out of my face and go back to your whore!”  
“Why you stupid bitch!” Nick yelled and lifted his hand to slap her.

(F/N) stood her ground, refusing to let his actions intimidate her. If he dared laid a hand on her, she was going straight to the authorities, using her bruises as evidence of his actions.

His arm came down swiftly –  
and was stopped instead by another hand which held Nick’s arm in a vise-like grip.

“Oi, you fucking piece of shit. What do you think you’re doing to a lady?” a menacing voice ringed out loud and clear.  
“Lady?? That bitch is worse than a dog!” Nick shouted.

Suddenly, Nick was lying face down on the ground, his legs having been swept out from under him by the stranger who immediately planted his foot on Nick’s face.

“I suggest you leave before I smash your balls next,” the stranger barked.  
“Ok ok… I’m leaving…” Nick quickly replied.  
The stranger lifted his foot and Nick scrambled to his feet and took off immediately. 

“Tch, I dirtied my shoe. Oi, are you ok?” the stranger called to (F/N).  
(F/N) glared at him. “Why the hell did you do that? I could have used his actions to get more alimony in court!”

The stranger raised his eyebrow, “That’s interesting. But is that any way to talk to your savior, brat?”  
“I’m not a brat, you midget,” (F/N) retorted.  
“And I’ll have you know that you’re talking to the strongest solder in the army,” the stranger smirked.

“Wait… you’re Levi Ackerman? Huh… I imagined you taller.”

* * *

(Present day)

“THE Levi Ackerman??” the journalist exclaimed.  
“Yup.”  
“Wow, that’s amazing! And he’s in Trost now?”  
“Yes, I’m going to see him there,” (F/N) smiled.  
“Can I come along?”  
“Sure you can.”  
“Thank you so much! You know, nothing has been documented of the soldiers who fought the war. We only know the names of the more famous ones. But nobody even knows whether they’re dead or alive. So this will be a big help. But I’m curious now, what happened after that?”

“Well, he was called away after that by another soldier. But Trost is small. So we met a couple of times after that by chance. We got along well, and soon we began dating. We never married because I didn’t want our relationship to be tied down by that legal tie, which honestly I was sick of. But our bond was much deeper. On his days off, we laid on the soft grass, and talked about so many things…”

* * *

“Levi, when this whole thing is over, what do you want to do?”  
“Well first, I’ll marry you and – “  
“You know I hate marriage.”  
Levi sighed. “Fine, I’ll have you moaning my name for a whole night. Sound better?”  
(F/N) giggled. “Yeah sure. And?”  
“And then we’ll travel beyond these walls, visiting every single place there is to visit.”  
“Sounds fun. So that’s your ideal dream then? Traveling around the world?  
“That’s half of the ideal dream.”  
“What’s the other half?”  
“Being with you.”

* * *

(Present day)

“Yeah, I heard from my parents that back then they too dreamed of traveling around after the war,” the journalist remarked.

“Yes, it was a dream held by many. And this..” (F/N) patted her suitcase. “.. is the results from all my travels.”

She opened the suitcase and brought out a small statue. “You know, this is from Switzerland. And I have to tell you, it is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. Did you know… “

The train journey was long but (F/N) filled in the hours with her stories about her adventures, the places she had seen, the people she had met, and the items she had bought.

Finally, they reached Trost, a small town that was now largely unoccupied. (F/N) walked slowly with the journalist up a hill in the middle of Trost and brought him to a clearing.

“Ah, here he is,” (F/N) said.  
The journalist frowned. “I don’t see any house or people.”  
He turned to look at (F/N) but she wasn’t by his side. He looked around and finally caught sight of her kneeling in front of a grave. As he ran up to her, he looked at the grave.

“No… it can’t be,” the journalist gasped.

“Levi, I brought a visitor with me. Hope you don’t mind,” (F/N) said lovingly as her fingers grazed the picture on the grave of a silver-eyed man with menacing eyes.

* * *

(20 years ago in the aftermath of the last battle of Trost)

“No… Levi…. Don’t leave me,” (F/N) sobbed.  
“I’m sorry, (F/N). I – “  
“No no… don’t talk… save your strength. I’ll get a doctor.”  
“(F/N), it’s no use. I’m going to die soon.”  
“You can’t die, you bastard! What will I do without you?”  
“Tch, you must live on, brat.”  
“But I can’t live without you… I… can’t.”  
Levi started coughing blood. “This is an order, brat. Live…  for the both of us. Go and travel around like we planned to.”  
“I don’t want to travel without you!” (F/N) cried, tears streaming down her face.  
“This is my final wish, (F/N).”  
“But…”  
“I’m holding you… to that. I don’t want to see you on the other side… until you’ve lived your life to the fullest.”  
“…. Levi…”  
“I love you…. (F/N).”

* * *

(Present day)

“I kept my promise, Levi. Here.. “ (F/N) placed her suitcase on the grave. “These are all the items that I collected from all over the world. And I’m telling you, they weren’t easy to get. ”

(F/N) paused. “Well, that’s it. I love you, Levi,” she leaned in and kissed the picture gently.

“Let’s go,” (F/N) motioned to the journalist.  
“Are you sure? I can move away if you need to talk to him in private.”  
“No, it’s fine. I said everything I wanted to say. Let’s go to the town inn. I’m exhausted,” (F/N) said with a smile.

They reached the town inn in a couple of minutes and booked two separate bedrooms.

“I’m going in to sleep first,” (F/N) said.  
“Sure, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”  
“Thank you for everything.”  
“But I didn’t do anything,” the journalist replied.

(F/N) smiled and entered her room.

An hour later, the journalist knocked on (F/N)’s door. “(F/N), dinner’s ready.” When there was no reply, he called again. Finally, he opened the door slowly, “I’m coming in, (F/N).”

His eyes fell on (F/N) on the bed. He walked towards her. As he was about to call her again, realization hit him and he slumped to the floor, a tear falling from his face.

(F/N) had her eyes closed and the most peaceful look on her face; her hands clutching a small locket with the picture of her one true love, Levi Ackerman.

She had completed her last journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sorta inspired by Nana (train ride) and Up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
